Memórias
by Hikari-Chans2
Summary: Nessa fic nós vamos ter vários momentos que aconteceram na vida de H/G e R/Hr... os capitulos não contem uma ordem, os momentos serão aleatórios e podem acontecer em Hogwarts, na guerra e pós-guerra...
1. A Primeira Vista

Oiiee pessoal, aqui vai uma nova fic! Essa fic não terá uma sequencia de capitulos como na recomeço, serão capitulos sortidos de momentos entre Hogwarts, guerra e pós-guerra.

esse primeiro eu comecei com o pov da Gina sobre o primeiro dia que ela viu o Harry...

não vou garantir que eu poste essa fic tão rapido como eu tento postar a Recomeço, mas vou tentar postar toda semana um capitulo aqui...

Aah quase ia esquecendo... os capitulos dessa fic não serão muito grandes.

**Boa Leitura! =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A Primeira Vista<strong>

Eu estava triste e ao mesmo tempo irritada nesta manhã de Setembro. Todos os meus irmãos já estavam em Hogwarts, até Rony estava entrando na escola este ano e eu ainda estou aqui. Tenho mais um ano para ficar na Toca e continuar participando das aulas chatas na casa da tia Muriel.

Eu adoro a tia Muriel, mas as aulas na casa dela são muito chatas, nós não podemos usar magia e nem temos uma varinha. Nós só falamos de coisas chatas. Eu quero ir para Hogwarts e aprender a usar feitiços, fazer poções e transfigurar coisas que nem Fred e Jorge fazem para irritar o Rony e a mamãe.

Mamãe estava agora gritando e se descabelando para fazer Fred, Jorge, Rony e Percy terminarem de se arrumar e tomarem café para podermos sair e ir até a estação para eles pegarem o Expresso de Hogwarts.

Eu ri quando mamãe confundiu os Fred e Jorge, eles adoravam fazer isso quando ela estava nessa correria. Eles não eram tão idênticos, era fácil diferenciar quem era quem, mas às vezes mamãe os confundia. Alias quem não os conhecesse tão bem iria confundi-los, eles não eram tão idênticos para mim que sou irmã deles.

Mas deixando Fred e Jorge de lado. Eu estava sentada a mesa terminando de comer minha torrada com geléia e apenas observando toda a bagunça que estava em casa. Mamãe estava correndo de um lado para o outro tentando manter Rony apresentável e ralhando com as brincadeiras divertidas de meus irmãos.

Quando parecia que finalmente tudo estava tranqüilo papai apareceu dizendo que estava ficando atrasados. Nós tivemos que correr e entrar no carro enfeitiçado que meu pai tinha mantinha em nosso quintal. Entramos no carro com mamãe ainda brigando com todos pela demora e papai o ligou.

Em pouco tempo nós estávamos sobrevoando Londres. Era tão linda a vista aqui de cima, todos aqueles prédios com ar de antigos, aquelas construções enormes e as pessoas bem pequenininhas caminhando apressadamente pelas ruas completamente alheias ao carro voador do papai.

Paramos pouco depois na estação de King's Cross, descemos do carro e entramos na estação. Estávamos parados próximo a pilastra entre as plataformas 9 e 10. Mamãe mandava Fred e Jorge irem à frente antes de Rony.

Eu olhei para o lado e vi um garotinho de cabelos pretos que pareciam nunca terem visto um pente na vida e de óculos, ele parecia meio perdido e nos olhava atentamente. Assim que Fred passou pela plataforma eu o vi arregalar os olhos e se aproximar de nós. Ele perguntou como fazia para entrar e mamãe o explicou. Ele seguiu para o portal que levava a plataforma e parecia bem apreensivo. Eu lhe desejei "Boa Sorte" no intuito de lhe fazer relaxar.

Não sei se ele me ouviu, mas alguma coisa dentro de mim se importava com isso. Bem lá no fundo eu queria que ele tivesse ouvido e olhado de volta para mim com aqueles lindos olhos verdes protegidos por trás de seus óculos redondos remendados.

Quando finalmente eu e mamãe passamos para a plataforma 9 ¾ eu o procurei com os olhos, mas não consegui achá-lo no meio de tantas pessoas amontoadas na estação. Nós nos despedimos de meus irmãos e ficamos observando os alunos pouco a pouco entrarem no lindo trem que os levaria para Hogwarts. O Expresso apitou e logo começou a andar preguiçosamente, ganhando velocidade pouco a pouco conforme avançava pelos trilhos.

O rosto daquele menino moreno voltou a minha mente e minha vontade de ir para Hogwarts ficou ainda maior. Eu não entendia o porquê daquilo, mas eu tinha uma grande necessidade de ver aquelas íris verdes mais uma vez.

- Mamãe eu também quero ir para Hogwarts.

- Ano que vem você irá querida.

- Mas eu queria ir agora.

- Ora Gina, nós já conversamos sobre isso, você só pode ir quando tiver onze anos, enquanto isso você continuara nas aulas com a tia Muriel.

- As aulas da tia Muriel vão ser chatas agora sem o Rony.

- Um ano passa rápido meu amor.

Mamãe me beijou na testa enquanto eu cruzava os braços, eu vou demorar um ano para poder ver aqueles olhos verdes de novo. Suspirei e dei a mão para minha mãe e enquanto voltávamos para o carro que meu pai tinha estacionado em uma rua lateral da estação eu ficava pensando em como será o meu ano em Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Obrigada a quem ler essa fic, não esqueça de clicar no botãozinho azul aqui em baixo e deixar uma palavrinha para miim =D<p>

beijinhos a todos


	2. Baile de Inverno

Este capitulo é contado no ponto de vista da Mione!

Meninas obrigada pela review e espero que gostem desse capitulo e que continuem acompanhando minhas fics!

**Boa Leitura! =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Baile de Inverno<strong>

Eu nunca vi Hogwarts tão eufórica assim, nem com os campeonatos de Quadribol que tínhamos todo o ano. Mas o motivo para tanta euforia era bem simples, o Baile de Inverno. Todos na escola só pensavam nesse baile, com quem iriam e como se vestiriam.

Eu suspirei sentada na janela de um dos corredores observando a chuva fina que caia do lado de fora. Eu não estava preocupada com nenhuma dessas coisas, preferia até que não estivessem acontecendo e que tudo estivesse normal. Doeria menos.

- No que tanto você pensa?

Aquele sotaque inconfundível me atingiu e eu sorri de leve. Vítor Krum se mostrara muito atencioso comigo, ele era um ótimo amigo. Mas me irritava as meninas correndo atrás dele e lançando olhares medonhos para mim quando ele estava comigo. Eu não me importava com isso, eu gostava dele, mas não do jeito que ele gostaria.

- No porque todo mundo está tão pirado por causa desse baile.

- Você não quer ir?

A pergunta me atingiu em cheio e meu coração falhou uma batida. É claro que eu queria ir, mas infelizmente quem eu gostaria que me convidasse é um completo trasgo que não entende nada de garotas.

- Não é isso. É que com essa coisa de baile fica difícil se concentrar nos estudos e eu não posso deixar que minhas notas nas provas fiquem baixas.

Eu falei a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça, não que não seja verdade. No fundinho eu também me importava com minhas notas, mas eu não podia falar o verdadeiro motivo para ele.

- Ei esqueça um pouco suas notas, você tem que se divertir, não é todo ano que acontece um baile e um torneio Tri Bruxo.

Ele mantinha um sorriso nos lábios, talvez até um pouco convencido, mas eu não pude deixar de sorrir também. Ele tinha razão o baile era uma coisa boa que estava acontecendo, diferente do que acontecera nos anos passados.

- Tudo bem, você tem razão.

- Ótimo. Espero que você ainda não tenha um par.

Eu o olhei confusa mesmo já sabendo onde isso iria acabar. Será que eu devo aceitar ou esperar que por um milagre o Rony me convide? Porque eu ainda tenho esperanças disso? Ele é um trasgo completo, nem me nota.

- Não, eu não tenho um par.

- Então vá comigo. Como amigos.

Eu hesitei por um momento. Ele tinha um sorriso lindo nos lábios, seus olhos tinham um brilho incomum e eu não resisti.

- Tudo bem eu vou com você.

Ele sorriu e me deu um beijo na bochecha antes de sair. Eu sorri de volta e o observei se afastar, logo em seguida um bando de meninas passou correndo atrás dele. Revirei os olhos e voltei a observar a chuva do lado de fora da janela.

Mais tarde eu resolvi voltar para a Sala Comunal. Assim que entrei vi uma movimentação estranha. Gina estava com Rony e Harry e ele parecia bem estranho. Me aproximei e Gina explicou que ele havia pedido para ir ao baile com Fleur Delacour. Eu tive vontade de bater naquele ruivo idiota, mas eu não podia fazer nada e eu já havia aceitado o convite de outra pessoa.

Quando Rony finalmente se recuperou do efeito que as Veelas causavam nos homens ele nos contou o que havia realmente acontecido. Continuando a conversa Rony se virou para mim com uma cara de quem teve a melhor idéia do mundo.

- Ei Hermione você é uma garota. Porque não vai comigo ao baile? E o Harry vai com a Gina.

Ótimo, se antes eu queria bater nele, agora eu queria matá-lo. Me segurei para não lançar um feitiço nele e mandá-lo para a enfermaria por semanas. Respirei fundo e dei o meu melhor olhar frio.

- Bela observação Ronald, mas para a sua informação eu já tenho um par.

- Tem? E quem seria?

- Não é da sua conta.

Me virei e subi para o meu dormitório. Estava tão irritada que não prestei atenção ao que ele falou depois disso. Entrei no dormitório e me joguei em minha cama. Eu tinha que fazer um esforço descomunal para não deixar as lágrimas saírem. Eu não iria chorar por aquele trasgo insensível.

Minutos depois ouvi a porta do dormitório se abrir e fechar, Gina sentou-se em minha cama.

- Você está bem?

- Seu irmão é um completo idiota.

- Eu sei.

Ela suspirou e eu sabia que ela também estava incomodada com o que acontecerá lá em baixo. Gina tinha esperanças de Harry convidá-la para ir ao baile, mas acabou que quem a convidou foi Neville e ela aceitou.

Nós ficamos um bom tempo conversando basicamente sobre como Harry e Rony eram dois tragos inúteis que não viam o que estava claro na frente deles e depois ela foi se deitar no dormitório do terceiro ano.

A noite tão esperada por todos finalmente chegara. O Baile começaria em menos de uma hora e eu estava em meu dormitório com Gina. Nós nos olhávamos no espelho e fazíamos os toques finais na maquiagem e cabelo.

- Mione você está linda. Digna de ser par de um dos quatro campeões.

- Assim você me deixa envergonhada Gi e eu não estou tudo isso.

Gina riu, mas sem humor. Ela estava sofrendo por ir ao baile e ver Harry com outra. Na verdade nós duas estávamos na mesma, íamos com amigos e veríamos quem gostamos com outras. Mas eu prometi a mim mesma que não pensaria nisso hoje a noite. Eu vou me divertir.

Nós descemos para o Salão Principal. Eu hesitei antes de descer o ultimo lance de escadas e Gina foi à frente. Ela se encontrou com Neville e os dois entraram para o Salão. Eu respirei fundo e comecei a descer as escadas. Todos que estavam no Saguão de Entrada me olharam espantados. Meu olhar encontrou Rony e ele estava de boca aberta, sua expressão de completa perplexidade.

Desci o ultimo degrau e Vítor já estava me esperando com a mão estendida em minha direção. Eu segurei a mão dele e ele deu um leve beijo em minha mão.

- Você está linda Hermione.

- Obrigada.

Eu sorria agora eu já não estava mais com medo do que poderia acontecer. Eu estava animada e queria me divertir. Passei por Harry e Rony e sorri para os dois. Harry me sorriu de volta, mas Rony me olhava de cara fechada, parecia até estar com ciúmes.

O baile estava sendo ótimo, eu e Vítor dançamos a noite toda e nos divertimos muito juntos também. Riamos e conversávamos como se fossemos velhos amigos. Ele foi buscar bebida para nós e eu avistei Harry e Rony sentados em uma mesa. Parvati e Padma Patil não estavam mais com eles. Praticamente me joguei na cadeira ao lado de Harry sorrindo que nem boba.

- A noite está ótima não é?

- Só se for pra você.

Rony resmungou e eu o olhei censurando seu comentário.

- O que deu em você?

- Em mim nada, é você que esta confraternizando com o inimigo.

- Inimigo? O intuito desse baile e do torneio e formar amizades com o pessoal das outras escolas.

- Então parece que ali não é só amizade.

Eu o fuzilava com o olhar, não estava acreditando nas coisas que ele estava falando. Me levantei furiosa e comecei a caminhar para fora do Salão, sem me importar que Vítor estivesse me esperando com as bebidas ou que Rony estivesse vindo atrás de mim.

- Hermione você não vê, ele só esta te usando.

- Me usando?

- Sim e ele é velho demais para você.

- Então é isso que você pensa?

- Sim.

- Ótimo, então da próxima vez tenha mais coragem para me convidar primeiro e não como ultima opção.

- Eu não sei do que você esta falando.

- Rony você é um idiota. Você estragou tudo.

Eu estava tão irada que não conseguia conter minhas lágrimas, bati em seu braço até que ele subiu as escadas para a Sala Comunal. Eu me sentei nos degraus do Saguão de Entrada e chorei tudo o que tinha para chorar.

Porque ele tinha que ser daquele jeito? Se ele gosta de mim como a Gina diz, porque ele não faz algo a respeito em vez de me irritar e fazer cenas de ciúmes? Senti braços fortes ao redor do meu ombro e levantei a cabeça que eu mantinha entre minhas mãos. Vítor estava sentado ao meu lado e me olhava preocupado.

- O que ele fez?

Ótimo, ele vira o que aconteceu. Era exatamente tudo o que eu precisava para acabar essa maldita noite.

- Nada.

- Então porque está chorando?

Ele passou uma das mãos gentilmente por meu rosto secando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair por meu rosto. Vendo que eu não iria responder a sua pergunta ele se levantou e estendeu uma mão para mim.

- Eu prometi que iria se divertir está noite. Então venha que a noite não acabou ainda.

Eu segurei sua mão e nós voltamos para o Salão Principal, dançamos mais um pouco e eu consegui esquecer o pequeno incidente com Rony. No final do baile nós estávamos caminhando preguiçosamente de mãos dadas pelo corredor.

Nós paramos em frente a uma janela onde podíamos ver a linda lua brilhando no céu, ele ficou de frente para mim e a luz do luar iluminava nossos rostos. Era um momento até romântico se não fosse o meu estado quase que inconsolável por causa de Rony.

Vítor passou a mão gentilmente por meu rosto de novo secando a teimosa lágrima que escorreu quando pensei em Rony. Ele se aproximou lentamente e me beijou. Não era bem o tipo de primeiro beijo que eu esperava e nem a pessoa com quem eu esperava fazer isso, mas foi ótimo. Ele conseguia ser gentil até nesse momento.

Nos separamos e eu senti meu rosto corar. Ele sorriu e nós voltamos a andar sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Eu não sabia o que falar e na verdade não queria, seria constrangedor qualquer coisa que eu falasse nesse momento.

Ele me deixou em frente o retrato da Mulher Gorda e nos despedimos. Eu entrei na Sala Comunal completamente atordoada, me joguei em uma poltrona e fiquei lá sem saber por quanto tempo.

- Ainda aqui Mione.

- Gina!

- Achei que já tivesse dormindo, depois de sair do Salão com meu irmão nada contente atrás de você.

- Não me fale do seu irmão.

- Mas o que aconteceu, você esta estranha e posso dizer que não tem a ver com o Roniquinho.

Eu olhei para a Sala Comunal, estava completamente deserta exceto por eu e Gina, suspirei de alivio e a olhei corando fortemente.

- Vítor me beijou.

- O que?

- Shh, não precisa acordar todo mundo.

- Desculpe, mas como foi me conte?

Gina parecia animada com o assunto, eu lhe contei como foi e seus olhos brilharam em excitação. Pedi para que não contasse a ninguém, não queria mais confusão com Rony e nem ser o assunto da escola inteira.

Quando resolvemos ir dormir, eu subi para meu dormitório e fui tomar um banho. Deitei em minha cama olhando para o teto escuro do dormitório e pensando nos acontecimentos do Baile de Inverno. Poderia ter sido pior, mas Vítor até que salvou a noite. Sorri e dormi tranquilamente sonhando com o baile.

* * *

><p>Pra quem também acompanha Recomeço, eu postarei o prox capitulo amanhã! Não deixem de apertar o botãozinho azul aqui em baixo e deixar uma palavrinha para mim! obrigada mais uma vez!<p>

beijinhos


	3. Um Dia de Chuva

É eu sei, esse capitulo está bem curtinho e não ta muito bom, maas trarei momentos melhores logo mais kkkkk

**Boa Leitura! =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Um Dia de Chuva<strong>

Dizem que um dia de chuva pode ser muito chato, mas eu tenho outro conceito para dias assim. Diversão. Sim, quando se é uma Weasley e se namora Harry Potter não existe dias chatos.

Eu levantei e olhei pela janela do dormitório do quinto ano. O dia estava cinza e grandes pingos de chuva caiam no chão. Quando desci para a Sala Comunal o clima entre os alunos era de completo desanimo. Em pleno Sábado uma chuva torrencial como essa não é muito agradável a todos. Mas eu não me importava. Hoje era um dos poucos dias que eu não precisava estudar que nem louca para os N.O.M's e também não tinha trabalhos gigantescos para fazer. Portanto eu poderia passar o dia inteiro com Harry.

Cheguei ao Salão Principal e o encontrei junto com Rony e Hermione tomando o café da manhã. Me sentei ao seu lado e lhe dei um beijo rápido. Nós teríamos um treino de quadribol essa manhã e eu tinha o plano perfeito para depois do treino.

Depois do café eu e Harry fomos dar um passeio pelo castelo antes de termos que ir para a chuva e treinar.

- Que pena que está chovendo. Eu tinha planejado uma tarde debaixo da nossa arvore.

Ele disse enquanto andávamos de mãos dadas sem rumo pelos corredores. Eu o olhei e sorri divertida.

- Pois eu não me importo com a chuva. E também planejei uma tarde ótima para nós.

- O que está aprontando ruivinha?

- Eu não estou aprontando nada. Só quero passar o dia bem com meu namorado.

Eu disse enquanto o enlaçava pelo pescoço. Ele sorria e segurou minha cintura antes de me beijar. Nos separamos e continuamos andando, agora rumo a Sala Comunal, para eu me trocar e pegar minha vassoura.

Alguns minutos mais tarde nós descemos para os jardins e corremos para o campo de quadribol. Chegamos ao vestiário e já estávamos todos ensopados e todos – menos eu – estava desanimados com esse treino debaixo de chuva.

Após o treino eu me demorei no vestiário esperando que todos fossem embora até restar apenas Harry e eu ali.

- Vamos Gi, porque esta demorando?

- Porque nós não vamos voltar para o castelo.

Eu ri da cara de confuso que ele fez quando eu apareci na porta do vestiário dizendo isso. Eu o puxei pela mão de volta para o vestiário e peguei nossas vassouras.

- Gi qual é, esta chovendo.

- Como se nós estivéssemos secos Harry.

Eu ri da careta que ele fez e montei em minha vassoura, dei impulso e sai do chão, dei uma volta em torno dele e falei:

- Está com medo de uma chuvinha Sr. Potter?

- Não mesmo.

Ele sorriu entrando na brincadeira. Montou sua vassoura e deu impulso subindo bem mais alto do que eu estava. Eu ri e voei atrás dele, nós ficamos voando por um tempo, sentindo o vendo e as gotas geladas da chuva batendo em nossos rostos. Apostamos uma corrida de um lado ao outro do campo, quem passasse pelo aro primeiro ganharia.

- Não é justo você ganhar.

Eu reclamei, mas cai na gargalhada, Harry parou bem ao meu lado também rindo.

- Claro que é.

Ele disse inclinando o corpo na minha direção, ele tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Eu descruzei os braços e me inclinei na direção dele também eliminando a distancia entre nós. Ele me beijou com carinho as gotas da chuva se misturando com o beijo. Me inclinei um pouco mais passando as mãos pelos cabelos molhados dele e me desequilibrei da vassoura. Só então eu me lembrei que estávamos em uma vassoura. Harry me segurou e riu. Nós voltamos para o chão e eu me joguei nos braços dele de novo.

- Acho que vou perder todas as vezes que apostarmos uma corrida só para poder te beijar assim.

Eu disse quando terminamos o beijo, mas ainda estava abraçada a ele e roçava minha boca na dele enquanto falava. Ele sorriu e mordeu meu lábio inferior antes de falar:

- E eu vou adorar.

Voltamos a nos beijar e quando estávamos juntos só existia nós dois, não importava se estávamos no meio de uma Sala Comunal lotada e quentinha ou no meio do campo de quadribol debaixo de uma chuva torrencial.

* * *

><p>Mais uma vez venho lembrar que clicar no botão azul não cai dedo e faz alguém feliz! =D<p> 


	4. Resfriado

**Resfriado**

Eu acabara de chegar de uma viagem com o time de quadribol, nós havíamos jogado na Irlanda e Harry não pode ir por causa do trabalho como auror, então eu aparatei na casa dele, fazia quase duas semanas que não nos víamos.

Meu coração batia forte enquanto eu olhava a antiga casa de Sirius aparecendo na minha frente, caminhei até a porta e bati. Monstro foi quem abriu.

- Olá Monstro.

- Boa noite Senhorita Weasley. Pode entrar.

Monstro me deu passagem e eu entrei, assim que entrei na sala Harry apareceu na escada com um sorriso lindo nos lábios. Ele desceu as escadas e me abraçou apertado.

- Estava com saudades Gi.

- Eu também estava amor.

- Quando chegou?

- Agora mesmo. Resolvi passar aqui antes de ir para casa, alias meus pais acham que voltarei apenas segunda.

Ele abriu um sorriso maior ainda e me beijou.

- Quer dizer que terei você pra mim o final de semana inteiro?

- Sim.

Eu ri da felicidade dele. Ele ficava tão lindo assim, parecia uma criança que acabara de abrir o presente de natal. Nós conversamos um pouco enquanto esperávamos Monstro terminar o jantar. Após o jantar eu fui tomar um banho que ele fez questão de me acompanhar e em seguida nos deitamos, eu estava extremamente exausta.

No dia seguinte acordei com o corpo dolorido, parecia que tinha sido pisoteada por vinte trasgos adultos, a brisa leve da manhã me atingiu e eu estremeci, me encolhi na cama e senti os braços de Harry passar pela minha cintura e me puxar para mais perto. Eu abri os olhos e ele me olhava com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Bom dia.

Sua voz rouca me arrepiou e eu o beijei em resposta. Ele se levantou dizendo que buscaria nosso café e saiu do quarto, eu tentei me levantar, mas minha cabeça estava doendo e parecia que pesava uns dez quilos. Me deitei novamente e puxei a coberta para me cobrir. Que droga, agora não era o momento de eu ficar doente.

Harry voltou trazendo uma bandeja com suco de abobora, fatias de bolo, frutas e pão com geléia. Ele me olhou confuso e perguntou enquanto se sentava ao meu lado e depositava a bandeja na cama:

- Você está bem?

- Acho que estou ficando resfriada, mas estou bem.

Eu me sentei e ele ajeitou o travesseiro em minhas costas para que eu me apoiasse. Me serviu um copo de suco e me ofereceu uma fatia de bolo. Nós comemos enquanto ele me contava sobre o que fez durante a semana. Com um aceno de varinha ele tirou a bandeja de cima da cama e a fez descer até a cozinha.

Eu tentei levantar da cama mesmo sobre os protestos dele, mas assim que levantei minha cabeça girou e eu senti os braços fortes dele ao meu redor. Harry me colocou de novo na cama e pousou a mão gentilmente em minha testa.

- Você está com febre, fique deitada que eu vou pedir ao Monstro para preparar uma poção para você.

Harry me deitou e me cobriu, beijou meus lábios com carinho, passou a mão por meu rosto e sorriu antes de sair e ir atrás de Monstro. Eu virei de lado me encolhendo com a coberta e olhei a cômoda ao lado da cama. Tinha um porta retrato com uma foto minha em um dia de jogo, eu estava com o uniforme do Harpias e dava voltas no ar com minha vassoura. Sorri me lembrando desse dia, nós tínhamos vencido o jogo e eu fui a jogadora que marcou mais gols.

Harry voltou algum tempo depois e se deitou ao meu lado, passou os braços ao meu redor e me puxou pra mais perto.

- Ele irá fazer, e assim que ficar pronta você ficara melhor.

- Obrigada.

Ele sorriu e me beijou, assim que nos separamos ficou acariciando meu cabelo e eu fechei os olhos sentindo seu toque, minha cabeça continuava doendo, mas com seu toque eu me sentia bem. Fiquei lá de olhos fechados sentindo sua respiração em minha pele enquanto sua mão continuava delicadamente afagando meu cabelo. Não sei quando passei para o sono, mas umas duas horas depois eu acordei e não o senti ao meu lado.

Abri os olhos e olhei ao redor, mas não o vi. Ouvi o barulho do chuveiro sendo desligado e deduzi que ele estivesse tomando banho, continuei deitada até que ele saiu do banheiro vestindo uma calça e uma camiseta. Ele sorriu a me ver e sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Você esta melhor?

- Um pouco.

- Consegue se levantar? Esta quase na hora do almoço.

- Acho que sim.

Eu disse e me sentei na cama, minha cabeça ainda doía, mas nada girava. Eu o olhei e ele se levantou e deu a volta na cama me estendendo a mão. Eu a peguei e me levantei, graças a Mérlin minha cabeça não girou, olhei em seus olhos e sorri demonstrando que estava tudo bem. Harry sorriu de volta e beijou minha testa.

- Vou descer. A poção e o almoço já devem estar quase prontos.

Harry saiu do quarto e eu me dirigi ao banheiro, lavei o rosto e fui me trocar. Quando desci o encontrei na cozinha colocando um liquido esverdeado em um copo. Fiz uma careta, aquela poção era horrível, sempre que ficávamos doentes em casa mamãe nos obrigava a beber aquilo. Ele riu da minha careta.

- É ruim eu sei, mas você vai ficar melhor depois de beber isso.

Ele me entregou o copo e eu o olhei suplicante. Realmente não queria tomar aquilo. Ele riu e disse mais uma vez que eu deveria tomar. Fechei os olhos e tomei de uma vez o conteúdo do copo. Fiz cara feia e o copo logo se encheu com água, virei novamente o conteúdo de uma vez. Coloquei o copo na mesa e olhei para Harry que estava rindo.

- Não ria, esse remédio é horrível.

Mas ele continuou rindo então eu bati no braço dele de cara amarrada e depois cruzei os braços. Harry ainda rindo enlaçou minha cintura e me beijou serenamente. Só paramos de nos beijar quando Monstro veio avisar que o almoço estava pronto.

Nós almoçamos e fomos para a sala, ele se jogou no sofá e me puxou para deitar com ele. Meus olhos estavam pesados e meu corpo mole. Provavelmente efeito da poção. Ele ligou uma caixa preta enorme que os trouxas chamam de TV e eu adormeci.

Acordei no dia seguinte me sentindo renovada, Harry ainda dormia ao meu lado na cama. Eu não sabia como eu vim parar na cama, só me lembro de ter deitado com ele na sala depois do almoço. Nossa será que eu dormi a tarde inteira? Como se lendo meus pensamentos, Harry abriu os olhos e me puxou para mais perto de si.

- Bom dia dorminhoca. Esta melhor?

- Sim – eu disse sorrindo e o beijei. – Obrigada por cuidar de mim.

- Eu vou sempre cuidar de você.

Nós voltamos a nos beijar e passamos o dia inteiro assim, juntinhos trocando juras de amor, beijos e carinhos.

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham gostado, semana que vem tem mais! beijinhos<p>

aah não esqueçam de apertar o botãozinho azul! =D


	5. Casamento

Oiee pessoal! aki vai mais um cap.. esse eh um momento R/Hr espero que gostem!

**Naty Weasley Potter - **obg por avisar da recomeço e obg por acompanhar essa fic tb! *-* significa muito para mim

**Isinhaa Weasley Potter - **eu que agradeço vc por sempre me acompanhar e tb me sinto honrada de ajudar vc nas suas fics! *-*

**Aneleeh - **obrigada pela review *-*

**Lu potter - **ahuahuah Lu essa fic eu posto só um cap por semana... e a recomeço eu tento postar com mais frequencia, mas as vezes eu não consigo escrever no tempo previsto e acabo atrasando um pouco xD mas obrigada por acompanha-las! *-*

**Clau - **obrigada pela review e por acompanhar a fic! ^^ espero que goste desse capitulo!

**Boa Leitura! =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Casamento<strong>

Eu estava em meu quarto na toca e andava de um lado para o outro sem parar. Estava muito nervoso hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida e iria me casar com a mulher mais linda de todas. Parei por alguns segundos e olhei pela janela de meu quarto. O jardim da Toca estava completamente diferente do habitual. Tinha uma grande tenda em uma parte e do outro lado um tapete vermelho que levava a um pequeno altar improvisado com várias cadeiras e várias pessoas sentadas.

Me desesperei ao ver todas as pessoas que estava ali, passei a mão por meus cabelos tentando me acalmar e ouvi batidas em minha porta. Harry entrou sorrindo.

- E ai como está?

- Nervoso.

- Relaxa vai dar tudo certo. Agora vamos.

Eu respirei fundo e sai acompanhando Harry. Quando passamos pelo quarto de Gina eu segurei minha vontade de entrar e ver como ela estava, se ela ainda queria casar comigo mesmo e se eu não estava sonhando.

Chegando na sala encontrei minha mãe e o Sr Granger conversando e sorrindo. Ela quando me viu veio me abraçar e me beijou a bochecha. O Sr Granger também me cumprimentou e eu e minha mãe seguimos para fora, andamos pelo tapete vermelho no jardim passando pelas cadeiras que formavam um corredor. Todos estavam de pé e sorriam, meus irmãos com suas esposas e nossos amigos.

Nós paramos no pequeno altar e minha mãe me beijou a bochecha de novo sussurrando em meu ouvido:

- Estou orgulhosa de você, querido.

Ela se juntou ao meu pai na lateral e parecia que o mundo tinha parado, não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali esperando até que Harry e Gina – que seriam nossos padrinhos – vieram caminhando juntos e se postaram ao lado de meus pais.

Mais uma vez a demora, eu já estava ficando desesperado. E se a Mione não quiser mais casar comigo? E se ela for embora e me deixar aqui? Estremeci com esse pensamento e passei a mão na testa enxugando as gostas de suor que estavam se formando. Quando pensei que meu mundo tinha acabado e que ela não viria mais a pessoa mais linda apareceu nos jardins.

Hermione estava com um vestido branco simples, mas muito lindo. Ela estava simplesmente perfeita e caminhava ao lado do pai com um sorriso lindo nos lábios e os olhos fixos em mim. Eu também não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, finalmente meu desejo mais profundo estava se realizando.

O Sr Granger parou com ela na minha frente, deu um beijo na testa dela e apertou minha mão. Eu fui para o lado dela e peguei seu braço. Nós subimos ao altar e eu sussurrei em seu ouvido:

- Você está perfeita.

Ela não respondeu, mas seu sorriso era de orelha a orelha e seus olhos brilhavam. O bruxo que estava a nossa frente começou a falar e eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser na linda mulher ao meu lado. Nós trocamos nossos votos e finalmente ele disse as palavras mágicas:

- Pode beijar a noiva.

Era o que eu mais queria no momento, beijar Hermione. Eu segurei gentilmente seu rosto e lhe dei um beijo cheio de ternura, nos separamos e caminhamos pelo corredor sendo seguidos por todos até a grande tenta ao lado. Entramos e todos vieram nos cumprimentar.

A música começou a tocar depois de um tempo e eu finalmente teria um tempo para desfrutar da minha mulher. Nós começamos a dançar no meio do salão olhando olho no olho. Ambos tínhamos um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Finalmente você é minha Sra. Weasley.

Hermione corou um pouco, mas em seguida me deu um beijo rápido.

- Eu estou tão feliz Rony – ela me beijou mais uma vez e logo emendou. – E você também está perfeito.

Continuamos dançando e logo outros casais vieram nos acompanhar, desviei meu olhar por alguns segundos dos de Hermione e encontrei Harry e Gina nos olhando e sorrindo. Sorri de volta e voltei a olhar para a minha mulher.

- Minha mulher. Como é bom dizer isso.

Nós rimos e logo em seguida tivemos de nos separar de novo para que ela pudesse dançar com o pai. Depois de dançarmos com praticamente todos do salão o jantar foi servido, mas nós dois não comemos, estávamos felizes e eufóricos demais para comer alguma coisa naquele momento.

A festa durou mais umas duas horas e finalmente todos os convidados começaram a ir embora ficando apenas meus irmãos e meus pais. Nós fomos para dentro da Toca e Hermione subiu com Gina para se trocar e eu fui até meu quarto. Tirei o smoking que estava usando e coloquei uma roupa mais confortável. Desci e esperei Hermione na sala com nossas malas para podermos nos despedir e ir para a lua de mel.

Eu reservei um lindo hotel nas Bahamas para passarmos duas semanas. Iríamos aparatar daqui para o aeroporto já que Hermione queria que fizéssemos nossa viajem no estilo trouxa. Eu não me sentia muito confortável em viajar nesse trambolho gigante que eles chamam de avião, mas Mione me garantiu que era seguro e que eu iria gostar. Não reclamei, eu faria tudo para vê-la feliz.

Ela desceu vestindo uma roupa simples, mas mesmo assim continuava linda. Nos despedimos de todos e aparatamos para o aeroporto. Ela me dizia o que tinha que fazer e eu apenas assentia, não era bem o lugar que eu queria estar no momento, se aparatássemos direto para o hotel seria bem mais rápido, mas ela estava feliz fazendo assim então eu também me sentia feliz.

Confesso que o lugar é bem estranho e com muitas informações sendo dadas ao mesmo tempo. Não sei como os trouxas conseguem viajar com isso aqui, mas finalmente entramos no avião e nos acomodamos em nossas poltronas. O avião não estava completamente cheio, mas ainda assim tinha bastante gente. Uma mulher veio verificar se estávamos com o cinto e começou a dar instruções no meio do avião fazendo gestos estranhos e pegando objetos estranhos que ela dizia que caia do compartimento acima de nós.

Resolvi ignorá-la e olhei para Hermione, nossas mãos estavam entrelaçadas e sua cabeça estava apoiada em meu ombro. Toquei seu rosto com a outra mão e ela me olhou sorrindo.

- Te amo.

A beijei antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, nos separamos e sorrimos. Ela encostou novamente a cabeça no meu ombro e eu olhei pela janela do avião. Nem sei quanto tempo ficamos dentro daquele avião, mas quando finalmente chegamos eu estava exausto.

Do aeroporto fomos direto para o hotel, ainda era de noite graças ao fuso horário. Fizemos nosso check in no hotel e fomos para o quarto. Estava exatamente do jeito que eu havia pedido quando reservei. Havia um balde com champanhe em uma mesa próximo a cama. Havia também muitas flores enfeitando o quarto e pétalas de rosa branca espalhadas pelo chão.

Hermione sorria sem parar, ela se jogou em meus braços sussurrando um "está lindo" e me beijou. Eu caminhei com ela até acama e a deitei gentilmente, continuamos nos beijando e nos perdemos em nosso amor. Nossa noite seria muito longa e eu já havia esquecido completamente o cansaço da viagem.

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham gostado! O capitulo da semana que vem será HG! *-*

beijinhos! =*


	6. Noite Estrelada

**Oii galerê! *u* então aqui está outro cap... e antes que alguem me mate por nao ter postado a Recomeço eu vou tentar terminar de escrever o cap dela hj para postar amanha, mas não garanto nada pq estou MEGA ocupada essa semana... **

**Naty Weasley Potter - ouunnn *-* ahuahu eu tb prefiro HG, mas escreve de vez em qndo sobre RH tb fica bom hauhauha **

**Gabi G. W. Potter - iiieeiiii espero que vc tb goste dessa! na minha opinião ela ficou beeeeem fofa! *-* **

**Isinhaa Weasley Potter - Verdade ficou engraçado e se ele nao falasse aquilo, como vc disse, nao seria ele hauhauhauah  
><strong>

**Boa Leitura! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Noite Estrelada<strong>

Era uma noite de verão na toca e estava mais quente que o normal. Nós tínhamos acabado de jantar e simplesmente não agüentávamos ficar dentro de casa. Peguei Harry pela mão e o conduzi para os jardins. A lua iluminava o jardim e se refletia no lago mais abaixo do nosso terreno.

Nós caminhamos em silencio esperando que alguma brisa nos atingisse, mas isso parecia ser impossível naquela noite. A parte boa? O céu estava completamente limpo, sem nenhuma nuvem. As estrelas brilhavam como pequenos diamantes no céu escuro em contraste com a lua cheia.

Eu o puxei para uma parte dos jardins que não tinha arvores. Me sentei e o puxei para sentar-se ao meu lado. Assim que ele se sentou eu me deitei na grama e fiquei olhando o céu estrelado. Harry ficou apenas me observando, seus olhos verdes eram intensos e seu sorriso lindo.

Senti sua mão acariciar a pele de minha barriga que estava a mostra e fechei os olhos. Senti Harry se mexendo ao meu lado e quando abri os olhos, encontrei suas íris verdes a apenas centímetros de mim. Sorri e não resisti em lhe dar um beijo, senti o peso de seu corpo sobre o meu e ele entrelaçou sua mão esquerda com a minha. Sua outra mão continuava me acariciando a barriga.

Nos separamos do beijo e ele começou a distribuir beijos delicadamente por meu rosto e pescoço, fechei os olhos de novo sentindo suas caricias. Ele tirou sua mão da minha barriga e começou a acariciar meu rosto parando com os beijos. Abri os olhos e ele me olhava profundamente.

Suspirei, sorri e passei minha mão em seu rosto também, nossos olhos fixos um no outro. Harry depositou um beijo na ponta do meu nariz e saiu de cima de mim. Me contive para não fazer uma careta e o olhei. Ele parecia um pouco nervo e olhava para as estrelas no céu, sua mão ainda entrelaçada a minha. Eu a apertei e ele me olhou, suspirou e se sentou, me puxando para que eu me sentasse também.

- Gin, eu to a dias pensando no melhor jeito para te falar isso e não consegui pensar em nada, mas agora deitado com você debaixo desse céu estrelado eu percebi que não teria momento melhor.

Eu o olhava confusa, não entendi o que ele estava querendo dizer, então não disse nada apenas fiquei o observando enquanto ele soltava minha mão e pegava algo dentro do bolso de sua calça. Prendi a respiração quando vi uma caixinha de veludo preta em sua mão. Harry olhou para mim, respirou fundo e disse:

- Gin você é a única pessoa que consegue me fazer rir em momentos difíceis, a única que me enxerga por dentro e sabe exatamente o que estou sentindo. Você é a única mulher que eu já amei, amo e sempre vou amar. E eu adoraria acordar todos os dias ao lado da mulher que amo. Quer casar comigo?

Meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, pisquei algumas vezes tentando fazer com que elas não caíssem, mas foi em vão. As lagrimas escorriam por meu rosto enquanto ele abria a caixinha e mostrava um lindo anel com um rubi vermelho. Ele pegou minha mão e colocou o anel gentilmente em meu dedo e depois o beijou e voltou a olhar para mim.

Eu não consegui dizer nada, apenas o abracei e o beijei o mais profundo que consegui, tentando demonstrar o quanto eu estava feliz com aquele pedido inesperado e dizendo o quanto eu esperei por aquele momento. Nos separamos em busca de ar e ele sorrindo passou a mão em meu rosto limpando as lágrimas que ainda escorriam por ele.

Harry me beijou mais uma vez e nós deitamos na grama de novo observando as estrelas e ocasionalmente trocando beijos apaixonados e caricias de amor. A partir desse dia eu simplesmente comecei a amar noites estreladas como essa.


	7. Nascimento

**Essa fic é especial para a Isinhaa Weasley Potter que me deu a idéia de faze-la, espero que goste flor! **

**Gabi G. W. Potter - ahuauauha pois é eu tambem qro um Harry desses para mim *u* **

**Naty Weasley Potter - hauhauha aaaah vc vai adorar esse cap então! xD nhaii eu tb sou viciada nesses dois, eles são as coisas mais lindas! *u* e desculpe mais uma vez pela recomeço xD **

**Isinhaa Weasley Potter - siim oun foi lindo mesmo, eu tb amei... fikei imaginando esse pedido para mim hahahaaha *invejinha da gina***

**Boa Leitura! =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nascimento<strong>

Eu andava de um lado para o outro no corredor do St. Mungus. Eu acabei de aparatar aqui com Gina que reclamava de muita dor na barriga causada pelas contrações e pelo fato da bolsa ter estourado.

Assim que chegamos dois curandeiros – que cuidavam de Gina desde o começo da gravidez – vieram correndo e a levaram para uma sala, mas não me deixaram entrar alegando que eu no meu estado só a deixaria mais nervosa e ela precisava se acalmar.

Claro que eu fiquei muito bravo por eles não terem me deixado entrar para ficar com minha mulher enquanto meu filho nasce, mas agora que estou aqui fora ouvindo os gritos de dor dela eu tenho certeza de que eu não seria de grande ajuda lá dentro.

Uns dez minutos depois – que mais me pareceram horas – os Weasleys chegaram e a Sra. Weasley foi falar com o curandeiro e entrou na sala onde Gina estava. Hermione veio me abraçar e ficou abraçada comigo enquanto esperávamos inquietos que alguém saísse daquela sala dizendo que meu filho e minha mulher estavam bem.

- Porque toda essa demora?

- Harry, calma é normal. Gina está bem e logo você ira pegar seu filho nos braços também.

Hermione parecia emocionada enquanto que eu me desesperava mais com tanta demora, pelo menos agora Gina não gritava mais como antes. A Sra. Weasley saiu da sala e eu a bombardeei de perguntas:

- Como ela está? Já nasceu? Ele está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Harry acalme-se. Ele ainda não nasceu e Gina quer que você entre, mas você precisa se acalmar, se entrar assim ela ficara nervosa.

Eu respirei fundo várias vezes tentando me acalmar. A Sra. Weasley me abraçou tentando me confortar e eu relaxei com seu abraço maternal.

- Vai ficar tudo bem.

Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu respirei fundo mais uma vez me sentindo confiante. Me soltei dos braços dela e sorri balançando a cabeça positivamente querendo demonstrar que eu estava mais calmo.

Eu entrei na sala e Gina me olhou. Ela estava suada e um pouco pálida, mas mesmo assim abriu o meu sorriso e esticou uma mão para que eu segurasse. Me aproximei segurando sua mão e passei a outra livre em sua testa tirando os cabelos que estavam grudados.

- Como você está?

- Não deveria ser eu a fazer essa pergunta?

- Mamãe me disse que estava nervoso lá fora, fiquei preocupada.

Nós rimos e eu lhe dei um beijo na testa. Ela ia falar alguma coisa, mas fez uma careta de dor e apertou minha mão logo o curandeiro se aproximou e perguntou se ela queria tentar. Gina fez que sim com a cabeça e eu apertei a mão dela de volta e sussurrei ao ouvido dela:

- Vai dar tudo certo.

Depois de muito esforço e do curandeiro a mandando fazer mais força pudemos ouvir o chorinho fraco do nosso bebe, os curandeiros enrolaram ele em uma toalha e o deram para Gina segurar. Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas ao ver essa cena, ela chorava com um sorriso lindo no rosto eu aproximei meu rosto e lhe dei um beijo suave nos lábios e em seguida na testinha do nosso recém nascido.

Os curandeiros vieram e pegaram nosso Tiago Sirius Potter para terminar a limpeza e fazer todos os exames necessários. Eles me pediram para sair e disseram que em dez minutos levariam Gina para um quarto.

Quando saí da sala todos me olhavam com grande expectativa. A Sra. Weasley me abraçou novamente e eu não contive as lágrimas. Finalmente eu teria uma família de verdade. Eu queria que meus pais estivessem aqui e pudessem pegar o neto deles no colo e paparicarem ele como avós devem fazer.

Senti um calor terno me preencher e uma voz doce soar em minha cabeça:

- Nós sempre estamos com você e sentimos muito orgulho de sua nova família.

- Você merece ser feliz meu filho.

Com o coração leve e com orgulho nós seguimos para o quarto em que Gina seria levada em alguns minutos. Quando ela chegou todos fizeram a maior festa, ela parecia bem cansada, mas não deixou de sorrir por um segundo.

Eu fiquei ao lado dela segurando sua mão o tempo todo enquanto todos a paparicavam e quando trouxeram o pequeno Tiago a atenção voltou totalmente para ele e Gina me olhou sorrindo com olhos brilhantes.

- Obrigada por fazer parte dos dias mais felizes da minha vida.

- Obrigado por me dar uma família, felicidade e paz.

Eu a beijei com carinho e fui pegar meu filho no colo. Eu nunca me imaginei assim, mas agora que isso aconteceu quero me imaginar muitas e muitas vezes com um filho de Gina nos braços.


	8. Ciúme

**Isinhaa Weasley Potter - que bom que tu gostou! *-* realmente ficou engraçado o Harry nervoso e a parte dos pais dele eu axei que era realmente necessaria hauhauah ficou fofo e ele tem que parar de se culpar por tudo que aconteceu inclusive a morte dos pais xD **

**Gabi G. W. Potter - que bom que gostou! esse cap aqui é bem curtinho, mas foi fofenho tb! xD hauhauah **

**Naty Weasley Potter - ahuah Natyyy oq não ta tendo de encontro na recomeço a memórias esta compensando não? hauhauhauha espero que goste desse!**

**Boa Leitura! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Ciúmes<strong>

A cena que presenciei mais cedo hoje me deixou completamente irritado. O monstro em meu peito rugia sem parar e se meu autocontrole não fosse muito bom eu teria feito alguma besteira.

Além de irritado eu estava confuso, não sabia quando ou como isso aconteceu, mas me peguei várias vezes pensando em Gina. Em como ela havia crescido, em como ela deixara de ser aquela garotinha, irmã mais nova do meu melhor amigo que sempre corava e não dizia nada quando me via.

Agora ela era uma mulher linda, cobiçada por todos os alunos da escola. Se tornara uma excelente jogadora de quadribol e minha melhor amiga. Mas o monstro em meu peito queria algo mais que a amizade dela e vê-la hoje de manhã aos beijos com Dino Thomas me deixou fora de mim. Eu tentei disfarçar minha irritação principalmente porque Rony estava comigo e espumando de raiva tanto quanto eu, mas agora que eu estava sozinho caminhando pelos corredores de Hogwarts eu podia explodir de vez. É bom que Dino não apareça na minha frente se não sou capaz de lançar uma azaração ou até mesmo uma imperdoável.

- Porque em vez de ficar ai todo irritado você não fala logo com ela?

- Hermione!

Eu praticamente dei um pulo de tanto susto. Hermione se segurava para não rir da minha cara e eu a fuzilei com o olhar. O monstro em meu peito mostrando as garras e rugindo.

- Vai logo falar com ela Harry.

- Pare de falar besteiras Hermione.

- Besteira? Então porque está tão irritado depois que viu Gina e Dino juntos hoje de manhã?

- Eu não estou irritado com isso.

Eu desviei meus olhos dos dela. Não queria admitir isso, eu mesmo não sabia se era isso mesmo que eu sentia. E ela está namorando Dino, eu não tenho direito de ir lá dizer o que sinto.

- Harry pare de mentir para si mesmo. Já faz um bom tempo que noto como você muda completamente quando está com Gina.

- Hermione ela não gosta de mim e também tem namorado. Eu não vou me intrometer nisso.

Hermione revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

- Você diz isso porque está com ciúmes e porque é orgulhoso.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes Mione. Agora me deixa.

Eu virei as costas para Mione e continuei andando. Graças a Merlin ela não me seguiu. O monstro em meu peito estava se acalmando junto com meus pensamentos quando virei outro corredor e vi Gina. O monstro saltava de alegria e eu me senti feliz quando ela sorriu para mim, mas minha felicidade durou apenas segundos suficientes para Dino aparecer no meu campo de visão segurando a mão de Gina.

O monstro em meu peito voltou a rugir e a mostrar as garras ferozmente e eu fechei a cara para eles. Passei reto e não olhei para trás. Quando finalmente cheguei na Sala Comunal eu me joguei em uma poltrona e suspirei derrotado.

Hermione estava certa, eu estava com ciúmes e não queria ver Gina com mais ninguém a não ser comigo. Eu que queria estar lá andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts de mãos dadas com Gina, ocasionalmente roubando beijos e sentindo sua pele macia com a minha enquanto nos abraçávamos. Definitivamente isso não acontecera tão cedo, mas eu não vou desistir.


	9. COMUNICADO

**Galera peço mil perdões pra vocês eu não esperava ficar tão ocupada essa semana, mas eu estava que nem louca fazendo mil e uma coisas ao mesmo tempo e quando eu finalmente tinha tempo pra alguma coisa eu estava cansada demais para fazer algo útil como escrever a fic!**

**Portanto estou aqui para me desculpar e dizer que voltarei a postar somente depois do dia 15 de janeiro, pois estou indo viajar e não terei tempo para escrever (infelizmente).**

**Boom então eu desejo um Feliz Natal e um ótimo Ano Novo para todos vocês! Que Deus esteja sempre com vocês iluminando seus caminhos e despejando sua benção em todos!**

**Um grande beijo e até janeiro!**


End file.
